Pierdeme el respeto
by club hermanitas naranja
Summary: Minato era perfecto, y muy respetuoso, y eso en un principio le gusto, pero ahora queria que la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara como ella ansiaba, de que servia tener al hombre mas sexi. festejando el cumpleaños de bella. by Aniyasha.


_**Disclaimer:**__Aplicado._ _Naruto__es__propiedad__única__y__exclusiva__de__la__mente__maestra:__Masashi__Kishimoto._

_**Rating:** M_

_**Pareja:** Minato x Kushina. _

_**Dedicación:** Al movimiento Irresistible Naranja, celebrando el cumple años de Bella Scullw. Apartir del 18 al 21 de noviembre se subirán las historias que participan en este megaregalo_

_Advertencia: es una Historia al estilo Aniyasha o sea pervertida. Contiene lemon_

_._

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**Piérdeme el Respeto.**

**.**

**By: Aniyasha**

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Sus besos la sofocaban, como llegaron ahí no se acordaba, Kushina simplemente quería calmar este fuego que ardía en su interior, por lo que cuando toco los labios de su novio lo hizo con toda la pasión que guardaba por él.

Se separaron por un momento tratando de recuperar un poco de oxigeno, cuando la mirada violeta y azul se encontraron supieron que esto era lo que ambos deseaban.

Ambos se encontraban en el departamento de ella, en su cama, Minato con besos de mariposa empezó a mordisquear el cuello, fue bajando , cada vez más, quería besar cada parte de su ser.

Kushina gemía de placer al sentirlo, ¿Por qué lo hacía tan despacio?, ella cambio de posición, porque no soportaba la lentitud de la situación, por eso ella se puso encima de él.

Vio la sorpresa de su novio y sonrió, ahora fue ella quien empezó con pequeños besos por su cuerpo, necesitaba saborearlo, la ropa desapareció por parte de ambos quedando simplemente con la interior, sin embargo él cambio la posición, ya había dejado que ella se divirtiera ahora era él quien terminaría el acoplamiento.

Los ojos azules devoraban a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, con una gran lentitud bajo su cabeza a los pezones rosados que había logrado sacar de su cautiverio, escucho los gemidos de ella y como sus manos le apretaban para que no parara. Con la mano derecha masajeaba el otro pecho, lo amasaba, y aunque era algo violento a ella le gustaba así, sus gritos se lo pedían así, cuando su atención fue dirigido a su otro pecho, con la mano izquierda le quito la ultima prenda, su mano viajo a esa zona, y se sintió desfallecer cuando la toco tan húmeda por él.

-Minato.- dijo Kushina con una voz tan apasionada que ella no reconoció como suya.- por favor.- suplico, necesitaba tenerlo dentro, sentirlo, ser uno solo.

Él le sonrió y asintió, cuando separo las piernas de ella para adentrarse, Kushina no pudo evitar mirar aquella zona que sería lo que los uniría, Minato se apoyo y empezó a adentrarse, ella suspiro y lo atrajo en un movimiento muy brusco por lo que se escucho un golpe…

En efecto el golpe la llevo a la realidad, los ojos violetas miraron a su alrededor con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cuerpo caliente y una viscosidad en sus partes intimas…

¡Todo fue un maldito sueño ttebane!

Aun tirada en el frio piso de su habitación suspiro y trato de que sus hormonas se tranquilizaran, llevaba ya casi un mes con sueños más o menos de este tipo, claro el de hoy fue el mas fuerte, y esto ya no lo aguantaba, entonces abrió sus ojos y brillaron en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Kushina Uzumaki siempre tenía lo que quería y ella quería todo de Minato, su perfecto Novio, como comenzó esto, si por culpa de Fubaka mañana le partiría la cara. Por kami, sus dos amigas ya habían tenido sexo, y ella no, nunca le había puesto atención a "eso", llevaba ya tres años de novios con su príncipe, y él era todo lo que una mujer desearía, atento, responsable, tierno, amoroso, siempre te apoyaba, nunca te manoseaba, te besaba lo suficiente no exagerando, te tomaba de la mano, se preocupaba por ti, era tu cómplice, tu confidente, te conocía mejor que nadie, si ella tenía lo que toda mujer deseaba, por eso nunca le prestó la atención a la parte oscura de una relación, al deseó que surge en un hombre y una mujer.

Cuando vio a Fubaka metiéndole mano a Mikoto hacia ya más de un mes y vio como la besaba ese cubito de hielo, despertó en ella algo, si era morboso ver a tus amigos manoseándose, pero fue sorprendente ver como el Hielo se derretía y se convertía en fuego.

Pero eso no fue suficiente, Ojitos o sea ese maldito de Hiashi apareció a su lado y observando la escena le sonrió perversamente, diciéndole unas palabras que le dolerían: _a__caso__no__despiertas__la__pasión__en__Minato._

Eso le dolió, por lo que le dio una buena pelea a Ojitos. Sin embargo en algo tenía razón, ella no despertaba la pasión a su Mina-chan.

Suspiro frustrada por la situación.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y ahora una mirada oscura la vio, recordando lo que ero-Sanín le había dicho "sedúcelo" "es un hombre y tu una mujer, si lo deseas sedúcelo"

Si era fácil decir.- sedúcelo.- dijo con voz burlona para sí misma.

Pero Mina-chan eran tan caballeroso, nunca perdía los estribos era perfecto.

¡Maldición!

El la respetaba más que a nada en este mundo, y eso antes le gustaba, ahora ya no, quería besos, quería revolcones por el bosque, quería fuego, y lo quería con él.

-_entonces__haz__que__te__pierda__el__respeto.-__el__Kyuubi__cansado__de__tanta__patraña,__quiso__intervenir.-__mocosa,__haz__algo__y__hazlo__ya,__tu__inestabilidad__me__afecta._

-¡maldición ttebane!, cállate y duérmete, deja a los humanos pensar.

Aun así las palabras dichas por ese zorro calentaron su mente, tenía muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, sentía varias cosas, pero…

¡Basta!

Se dijo a sí misma, esto era así de fácil, ella tenía que seducir a Minato.

Misión: Piérdeme el respeto.

Objetivo.- que ellos dos perdieran su Virginidad.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando estuvo pensando en cómo lo seduciría.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, si no fuera porque se dio cuenta que había amanecido por que los rayos del sol alumbraban su cuarto, seguiría pensando.

Se levanto del frio piso, y se dirigió al baño, ya lista salió de su casa para dirigirse a buscar a la única persona que podría ayudarla.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jiraiya se despertó desconcentrado y ahogado.

Si alguien lo estaba bañando y muy rudamente cabe aclarar.

Cuando su mente se despejo un poco del alcohol que lo abrumaba.

Su mirada oscura se poso en quien osaba molestarlo.

Vio a una malhumorada joven de cabello rojo, ojos violetas y una mirada que mataba.

Se sobo la cabeza y trato de pensar en ¿dónde estaba? y ¿Por qué Kushina está con él?, negó con la cabeza y con cuidado trato de pararse de la bañera en la que se encontraba sentado.

-esto es horrible ttebane.- chillo Kushina, mirando como ero-Sanín parecía un muñeco de trapo y todo por que ayer se paso de copas como de costumbre.- ¡mírate eres un asco!.- le aventó una mudada de ropa limpia.- cámbiate.- fue una orden.- te doy cinco minutos, me tienes que ayudar a seducir a Minato.- dicho esto salió del baño cerrando la puerta con un golpe.

Los ruidos provocados por la voz de la peli roja resonaron en su cabeza, y el ruido de la puerta término por despertarlo, pero lo que lo hizo moverse y cambiarse rápidamente fueron las palabras que Kushina dijo: seducir a Minato.

Por fin ella se había atrevido a cruzar la barrera de la castidad, y él gustosamente le ayudaría.

Por Minato que era como su hijo y necesitaba una experiencia sexual, era un horror tener 18 años y ser virgen.

Por Kushina que era su casi nuera y necesitaba descubrir la sensualidad que como mujer poseía.

Y Por él. Porque quería tener toda la información de su encuentro, si, es algo arriesgado, pero estaba convencido que ellos, le proporcionaría el toque que le hacía falta a su libro para que fuera todo un éxito.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-valla ttebane pensé que nunca despertarías.- dijo burlonamente.- estabas muerto de borracho.

Jiraiya rolo los ojos, después centro de nuevo su mirada en ella.

-confírmame lo que me dijiste hace unos momentos Kushina.- se sentó enfrente de la pequeña mesa que había en su departamento de él.

Kushina no pudo evitar que un rubor cubriera sus mejillas e inflo sus cachetes en forma de puchero.

-quiero que Minato me pierda el respeto.- sus ojos violetas brillaron de determinación.- quiero seducirlo.- confirmo

Una gran sonrisa siniestra apareció en el rostro del peli blanco, y Kushina estuvo seguro que había acudido a la persona idónea.

-necesitaras hacer lo que te diga para lograrlo.- dijo.- Minato no será fácil de derrotar.- su mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza.- pero tienes todo lo necesario para vencerlo.- ero-Sanín empezó a pensar cuál sería la estrategia a seguir.

La pelirroja sentía su corazón correr, sabía que Mina-chan no sería fácil de derrotar por algo era un genio del control, pero ella lo quería todo de él.

Cuando ero-Sanín se paro y se dirigió a su cuarto de él, escucho el ruido que hacia al buscar algo.

-toma.- le tendió una ropa.- tienes que ponértela, lo primero que aremos es llamar su atención visual, aremos que sus cinco sentidos no piensen en otra cosa que no seas tú.

Kushina miro la ropa y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era la misma que ella utilizaba pero como 3 tallas menos, o sea demasiado ajustada.

Después se sorprendió cuando ero-Sanín le tendió una fragancia que olía exquisito.

-los cinco sentidos de Minato están más desarrollos que los de una persona normal.- comento.- es un ninja elite, por lo que lograremos derrumbar ese respeto atacando directamente sus sentidos.- sonrió siniestramente.- la vista.- señalo el traje ninja.- utilizaras ese traje mas ajustado de lo normal para que se percate de lo que tienes, el olfato.- le sonrió a la pequeña botellita afrodisiaca de aroma cereza.- te bañaras con ella y atraerás mas su atención, el tacto tienes que tocarlo accidentalmente pero en zonas propicias.- saco un dibujo del cuerpo humano completo, mostrando así los lugares a tocar.- sin querer lo tocaras en la rodilla cerca de su amiguito.- sonrió al pensar en la cara de Minato.- también lo tocaras sin querer en las nalgas, los brazos, dale un beso sin querer en el cuello, pégate mas a su cuerpo como si quisieras detener una caída.- vio la sorpresa en los ojos violetas.- el sentido del gusto lo atacaremos dándole tu de comer, que pruebe de tus labios la comida, y por kami, habla más suavemente, nada gritado ni chillado, simplemente tranquilo y transmitiendo tu deseó.

Ella asintió no muy convencida de poder actuar bien, pero trataría de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Y la oportunidad se daría hoy en el atardecer cuando ellos siempre comían en el puesto de ramen.

Jiraiya por nada del mundo se perdería de esto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nerviosa con las manos sudando casi a unos metros de él, Kushina se moría de nervios, respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, y ahí lo vio platicando con el tendero, él toda una perfección, como un ángel, tan virginal y ella se sentía como un demonio apunto de atacar algo tan puro.

Cerró los ojos y a su mente llego varias imágenes de sus sueños y eso fue lo que le dio las suficiente fuerza de voluntad para lograr su cometido, quería ver esos ojos azules llenos de deseó, sentir que la necesitaba tanto como ella a él. Y con renovada confianza se encamino a su destino.

Era hora de asaltar sus sentidos.

Su hiperactividad la ayudaría.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazo por detrás como siempre lo hacía, pero en esta ocasión sus labios con intención se posaron en su cuello, la reacción fue instantánea, sintió el temblor del cuerpo de él.

-te extrañe ttebane.- susurro cerca de su oído, después se sentó a su lado.- un gran plato de ramen.

Los ojos azules se posaron perturbados en su novia, la veía distinta, y la sentía distinta, en este mes la había sentido extraña. No pudo evitar no recorrerla con la mirada y que esta se clavará en sus pechos, ¡por kami!, ¿Por qué su ropa mostraba algo que siempre tenía oculto a la vista de todos?, mirándola más detenidamente se fijo que aun siendo su mismo traje estaba mas ajustado, la falta se pegaba más a su cuerpo, y mostraba sus piernas firmes, su chaleco dejaba ver la cintura definida que tenia, sus caderas se veían más grandes, sus pechos se marcaban deliciosos, negó con la cabeza y sintió un escalofríos cuando ella volvió a susúrrale al oído y poniendo una mano en su pantalón demasiado cerca de …

-¿Qué te sucede ttebane?, estas distraído.- sonrió Kushina.

Entonces el aroma que llego cuando ella lo abrazo lo volvió a inundar, olía a cerezas, pero aun que siempre ella desprendía ese aroma, el de ahora era mas exquisito. Formando una sonrisa para tranquilizarla y tratando de mantener un control sobre su cuerpo respondió.

-estoy algo cansado.- dijo.- hoy el Hokage me lleno de trabajo, demasiados pergaminos.

-ah.- fue todo lo que comento, pero al darse cuenta que él la miraba con su mano bajo un poco el escote como si hubiera mucho calor.

La mirada azul se clavo en la visión de los pechos de ella.

Y ella sonrió al ver un reflejo en sus ojos., el tendero les sirvió, y ambos se pusieron a comer, platicando de lo que hicieron en el día.

-mi ramen sabe raro.- comento Kushina.

El arqueo una ceja.

-¿Por qué?

-no lo sé, pruébalo Mina-chan.- utilizo sus palillos y le dio a comer un poco, una tierna escena, las mejillas de Minato se sonrojaron, por la intimidad de comer así.

-sabe bien.- después de decir eso, sintió como unos labios lo besaban asaltando a su boca y él dejándose llevar.

Se separaron por falta de oxigeno.

-si .- le dio la razón.- creo que sabe bien, pero sabe mejor en ti.- después de esto pidió otro plato mas.

Algo sucedía, pensaba Minato, su novia estaba más amable que de costumbre y su contacto era más estremecedor, cuantas veces había respirado profundo para tranquilizarse y sin embargo cada vez que lo hacia el olor a cerezas lo mareaba mas.

Terminaron de comer y se encaminaron al cine, curiosamente Kushina quería ver una película, ella no era muy dada a estas cosas.

En la oscuridad del cine, viendo las imágenes de la película su cuerpo se tenso más, por kami, ¿Por qué lo trago a ver esto?

-matare a Mikoto.- dijo en forma siniestra.- me dijo que era romántica.- reprocho Kushina, pero se dio cuenta que Minato no quitaba la vista de la pantalla, entonces aprovecho para sacarle algún Beneficio a esto. Su novio la tenia abrazada y ella se inclino más, su mano se poso nuevamente cerca de una zona muy peligrosa, y empezó a ser círculos con las uñas, alzo su mirada violeta al sentir la azul.

Y como si estuviera poseído por algo Minato bajo la cabeza y la beso, ella claro que se dejo besar, la batalla de sus bocas era impetuosa, sus lenguas danzaban, incluso un gemido salió, de quien, no se supo, cuando sintieron que el oxigeno hacía falta se separaron, pero Minato se excuso y salió un momento.

Kushina se paro y lo siguió, la barrera de Minato estaba cayendo, y ella tenía que aprovecharlo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Respira profundo, decía por novena vez, su cuerpo estaba más caliente de lo inusual, y tenía que controlarse, pero cada vez le costaba más, no podía creer que la beso de una manera salvaje y posesiva, no odia creer que estuvo a punto de llevarla a alguna parte donde pudieran besarse más libremente.

A su mente llegaban los comentarios de sus amigos.

-SI la deseas hazla tuya.- dijo fríamente Fugaku

-vamos Minato, ella será una revoltosa, pero es una mujer.- dijo Hiashi.- y tu un hombre, y es normal el sexo entre parejas, a menos de que ella no te inspire pasión.

Pasión, ella le inspiraba mas cosas de las normales, y tenía miedo de su reacción, se sentía un monstro tratando de devorar a alguien tan dulce y tierna como su Kushina.

Ellos darían el siguiente paso cuando estuvieran casados, era lo mejor, él siendo su esposo podría hacer todo lo que soñaba. Y esperaba que ella no le recriminara lo pervertido que era. Por kami, su maestro lo había logrado, lo convirtió en un ser lleno de deseó, por ella.

Escucho sus pasos y ya tranquilo la miro, se veía tan hermosa, su mirada tenía un brillo cautivador.

-nos vamos.- su voz salió con un toque de invitación.

Minato tomo su mano, y respiro nuevamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron al departamento de Kushina, ella triste, había tratado de hacer todo, pero no pudo, no pudo, no le inspiraba nada, era un estúpido ttebane.

El estaba intranquilo por el silencio, lo mejor era dejarla temprano.

En la entrada del departamento estaban los dos indecisos, Kushina abrió y le hizo una seña para que entrara pero él se negó.

-me tengo que ir.- trato de buscar en su mente una buena escusa.- Mañana el Hokage me va a dar una misión.- realmente el solicitaría una misión, era indispensable desaparecerse hasta que pudiera controlarse.

Kushina asintió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Minato la miro sorprendido.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-por nada.- se quito las lágrimas con las manos y estaba a punto de serrarle la puerta en las narices de él, cuando con la mano evito que se cerrara.

-¿Por qué lloras?.- repitió nuevamente

Ahora si, él muy estúpido no la dejaba llorar a gusto, esto termino con su poca paciencia.

-POR QUE ERES UN ESTUPIDO TTEBANE.- grito.- todo este mes de he mandado mensajes subliminales y no los entiendes.- y se soltó a llorar.- odio como me tratas.

Este último comentario lo perturbo.

-Kushina te trato bien, con mucho cariño y respeto.

Ahora los ojos de ella eran rojos.

-para que me entiendas ttebane.- su voz sonaba demasiado fuerte.- eso es lo que quiero, quiero que me pierdas el respeto, quiero que me beses como me besaste en el cine, quiero sentir que me deseas como a una mujer, quiero sentir que te inspira pasión como tú a mi.- apretó sus puños y su mirada era fría.- pero no eres demasiado perfecto para perderte en tan bajos instintos.- dicho esto cerró la puerta del departamento en la cara de un anonadado Minato.

Se recostó en su cama y serró los sus ojos violetas, no debió de hablarle así, pero es que era un bruto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un beso la despertó, pensando que era uno de sus tantos sueños húmedos, sonrió y lo jalo para besarlo más profundamente, a diferencia de la realidad, aquí en sus fantasías, tenia al hombre más sexi a su disposición.

La mirada azul la recorrió, bajo sus labios a su cuello, ella le permitió el acceso, pequeños moriscos sobre su piel, la estremecía, sentía como las manos de él invadían su blusa, ella no quería perder tiempo y la rompió, él sonrió arrogantemente.

El sostén que la cubría era rojo, sus pezones se notaban atreves de la delgada tela, y no perdiendo tiempo con su boca capturo un seno, el otro lo masajeaba fuerte.

Ella suspiraba y se arqueaba a él, buscando sus caricias más intensamente, quería que la tocara.

La ropa se esparció por el cuarto, ahora estaban completamente desnudos, sus partes íntimas se rosaban causando una fricción exquisita. él quería entrar, ella quería que entrara, pero el juego preliminar de conocer sus cuerpos y la sensaciones que experimentaban eran abrumadoras.

Cada uno sudaba, cada uno sentía tantas cosas, la sensación de ambas pieles juntas y sin prenda alguna era sensacional.

-te deseó..- y capturo su boca nuevamente, pero sus manos viajaron a su parte más intima, quería conocer de ella todos sus secretos, sus dedos tocaron su centro y estaba húmeda, completamente lista para recibirlo.

Ella se tenso cuando percibió que él la tocaba, cuando sintió que algo se adentraba ella gimió y él la volvió a besar intensamente, asiendo que se abriera más para recibirlo.

Minato acaricio primero el clítoris, y se atrevió a adentrar un dedo dentro de la cavidad de su hermosa flor, ella se arqueo respondiendo la caricia y él casi perdió el control, por lo que la beso y dejo que su mano la prepara mas, metió otro segundo dedo y ella grito, abandono su boca para centrarse en sus pechos que pedían su atención, y bebió de ellos como si de un bebe se tratara.

Ella con sus manos agarro los cabellos de su amante para evitar que dejara de hacer eso, se sentía tan bien, estaba a punto de alcanzar algo, y cuando empezó a ver luces, y sentir una opresión que la mareaba aun mas sintió que había llegado el momento par a gritar a un mas.

_Suficiente_

Minato saco sus dedos y coloco su miembro en la entrada de su flor y se adentro de una sola estocada, ella grito, el grito, ambos gritaron, él quería esperar a que ella lo asimilara, pero Kushina se arqueo y enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él, atrayéndolo más a él, y no le permitió ser dulce.

Y él no fue dulce, las estocadas eran fuertes, la cama resistía los empates, rápidos, mas rápidos, sus respiraciones se aceleraban, ella lo atrajo para un beso, y él la devoro, los segundos fueron eternos, la entrega mágica, y el orgasmo llego abatiéndolos y dejándolos sin vida por un momento.

Él callo encima de ella, saboreando el placer.

Ella lo abrazo sabiendo que esto no podía ser un sueño, era la pura realidad.

Minutos después, ambos abrazados y satisfechos, estaban tranquilos.

-te deseaba desde hace mucho.- se animo a confesar Minato.- pero no quería faltarte al respeto, eres lo más valioso para mi, y temía que pensara que era inapropiado para ti.

Kushina lo abrazo más

-pensé que no me deseabas.- lo miro y le sonrió.- Mina-chan, por favor fáltame al respeto.- y lo beso nuevamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí, lo se me quedo muy raro.

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer gran lemon.

Mi querida Bella, tarde pero seguro, feliz cumpleaños nee-chan.

Eres una persona súper especial.

Todos te mandamos un gran abrazo y un mega beso, disfruta de todos tus regalos y ya ves, querías movimiento con Kushina y Minato. Y aquí lo tienes, todas tus hermanitas y hermanitos pusimos un granito de arena, y créeme irresistible naranja no morirá fácilmente, es la misión del club hermanitas naranja.

Gracias nuevamente por haber iniciado este movimiento, porque tú me distes la oportunidad de conocer a todos mis hermanos que son genial ttebane, me encaminaste a escribir con esta tan genial pareja, soy muy feliz siendo irresistible naranja.

Y agradezco a mis Hermanos por su apoyo, insisto son geniales ttebane.!

BELLA " QUE SEAS MUY FELIZ, HOY Y SIEMPRE."

Te quiere tu revoltosa, escandalosa e imperativa hermana.

Aniyasha.


End file.
